


The Quiet Afternoon Crush

by zornitsavechernaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zornitsavechernaya/pseuds/zornitsavechernaya
Summary: a fanfic but in poetry form because poetry is easier to write and like way more funand also, in this kenma & kuroo aren't close at alland this is all from kenma's pov
Relationships: kuroken
Kudos: 1





	The Quiet Afternoon Crush

The Quiet Afternoon Crush of Kenma's

It's February 13th

And I'm still thinking of him

And when he complimented my hair

And how he always plays fair 

The way his eyes are always glowing,

When I see him, my heart starts pounding.

There's only so many times I can think of it,

Until I say it.

Until I accept it.

I am crushing on the dark haired boy,

The boy with the noisy laugh,

The boy who is a captain.

The boy who is loud,

The one who's always stood out,

The one who's always on my mind.


End file.
